londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd Park, Croydon
'LLOYD PARK' is an open space of 46 hectares (114 acres) in Croydon. It is mainly grassland, but includes woodland and wetland. It is owned and managed by the London Borough of Croydon. Address: Lloyd Park, Coombe Road, Croydon CR0 5RA (nearest postcode) (Map:; OS grid reference TQ340647) History Lloyd Park was originally part of the Coombe Estate, which dates back to the 13th century, when the land was held by Richard de Coombe. The park is named after Frank Lloyd, a newspaper magnate, who owned the Coombe Estate and lived in Coombe House for 35 years until his death in 1927. He had the idea of presenting some of the land to Croydon Corporation for use as playing fields. After his death the land passed to his daughter, who carried out her father’s wishes and gave the land to the Corporation. Some of the land was ploughed up in the Second World War as part of the war effort to grow crops. Habitat Most of the site is intensively managed grassland, including playing fields and a children’s playground with some wooded areas and small groups of trees mainly on the higher ridge of land. On the northern boundary of the park is a line of springs, wch emerge beetween the Thanet sand and underlying chalk. Most of the springs still flow during wet weather, forming damp areas in the woodland. The largest spring is in an adjacent private garden where it forms a pond before becoming a very short stream which flows into the park. Species BIRDS A mixture of the more common species may be found here. The park was one of the first sites in Croydon where Ring-necked Parakeet bred. Woodcock has been recorded here in recent winters. Little Owl has been recorded near the tram stop. Redstart, Wheatear and Spotted Flycatcher are occasionally recorded on passage and Redpoll are sometimes found in the winter. OTHER VERTEBRATES Information needed, please INVERTEBRATES Information needed, please Practicalities DIRECTIONS The park lies next to the A212 Coombe Road between Croydon and New Addington. If approaching by road you will find a small car park (about 25 spaces) off Coombe Road just east of the Lloyd Park tram stop. Parking is free for up to three hours (but a ticket must be obtained from a ticket machine). Lloyd Park is a stop on the Croydon Tramlink line from Wimbledon to New Addington (Route 3) and is served by at least four trams an hour throughout the day. Trams connect with railway stations at East Croydon, Mitcham Junction and Wimbledon (which is also on London Underground’s District Line. The park is also about 15 minutes' walk from South Croydon station, served by at least four trains an hour from either London Victoria or London Bridge. ACCESS The park has entrances from Coombe Road, Lloyd Park Avenue, Deepdene Avenue and Mapledale Avenue. FACILITIES Facilities within the park include a cafe (Café Lloyd) and toilets. External links and resources *RSPB Croydon Local Group website (click on “Croydon Sites” and then on “Lloyd Park” on the map) *Tram timetable for Lloyd Park stop Listings (Add your site lists here) ---- ''This page has been made using information taken from the Croydon Birders website. More information, including a map, can also be found on the RSPB Croydon Local Group website. '' Category:Local Patches